What Happened To Us?
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Zatanna can't get over what happen 2 years ago with Conner. Conner can't get Zatanna out of his head now. With The Light still at large and The Team and The League in the shadows still. Will Zatanna and Conner finally, get back together or will a certain villain break them apart even more! R&R Rated M for Violence, Language, and sexual content. Supermagic mainly!


The cave was empty and silent, except the clicking of Zatanna's heels. Zee rarely visited the cave, but when she and Tim would go have some fun she came to pick him up. Dick was at New Orleans when Tim, La'Gaan, and Jamie blew up a dump site.

"Zatanna!" She turned around and saw Tim run and hug her, La'Gaan and Jamie walked in as well and both looked quite jealous of Tim.

"Hello Robin, what's up?"

"Oh just, drying off and just got a long lecture from the league."

"Oh? How did that go?" The boys looked at each other and gave faint smiles.

"It went fine Zatanna." She saw the dark knight walk out, Jamie and La'Gaan ran for the hills excepted for Tim. Zatanna placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Bruce.

"Bruce."

"What?" Tim got really uncomfortable now, Dick and Barbra walked in. They saw Tim in the middle of Bruce and Zatanna mouthing 'help me!' Zatanna and Bruce got together well, but other people thought they never liked each other. The league and the rest of the team walked in with Jamie and La'Gaan.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Black Canary whispered to Diana who was looked at her.

"So, I hear that you gave the boys a lecture. But you only gave us the bat-glare."

"And?" Zatanna punched him in the chest, he took a step back and put his hand over his chest.

"Go easy! Poor things can't get a break like we did!" She grabbed Tim and hugged him both of them giving Batman the puppy look. Bruce just stood there looking at them, Zatanna stopped giving the puppy look but Tim continued. Dick walked over and put his hand on his former mentor.

"She's right Batman. You only gave us the bat-glare, why can't you just take it easy on them." With that Bruce and the other leaguers besides Raquel walked toward the zeta-tubes. Zee let go of Tim who laughed, Tim and Zee had a 'big sister little sister' relationship even when Dick and Zee broke up they still were close. Raquel padded her friend on the back.

"So Zee what brings you here?" She Looked at Dick and smiled he returned a smile and hugged her.

"Oh I was wondering if Conner was here." They all looked at her, Dick, Wally, Artemis, Raquel, and Tim were the only ones who knew Zee and Conner had a thing. They broke up for some reason that no one knew. His smile faded, he sighed and looked at her.

"Sorry Zee, but Conner went on a mission with M'Gann, Beast Boy, and Adam on Rann." Zatanna looked at the ground, Dick looked at the team signing them to get ready to go back on their missions. They left, leaving Raquel and Dick there comforting Zee. Zatanna couldn't let go of Conner, she really loved him.

"Dick, you can go."

"Zee-"

"She'll be fine with me Nighty." He smiled at Raquel and hugged Zatanna once more. He walked away, Raquel looked back at her friend.

"I wonder if he still loves me."

* * *

"She left me no choice." Conner tilted his head back, he couldn't stop thinking about Zatanna, when she turned 16 they started dating.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But there was this other girl that came into my life. She knew I felt when Superman ignored me, but I never notice it."

"Who was she?" Alanna looked at him, he smiled and looked at her.

"Her name was Zatanna Zatara."

"What was so different about her."

"She was my kryptonite, she knew how to keep me calm."

* * *

"Zatanna, come on!"

"Raquel!"

"I'm just asking! Artemis! Help me!" Artemis looked at Zee and tackled her.

"Just tell us did you lose it to Conner."

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine! No I didn't! It was Dick." They looked at her, Zee grabbed a pillow and hit Artemis, and then Raquel hit Zatanna.

"Pillow fight!" they started to hit each other back and forth. Dinah, Diana, and Shayera heard noises in Zatanna's room. The girls would visit Zatanna a lot, especially Dinah. They opened the door to see the girls all having a pillow fight, Dinah made a noise that made them stop. "Dinah! Wonder Woman! Hawkwoman!" they all looked at them.

"Why didn't you invite me!" Diana and Shayera glared at Dinah, she looked at them giving an innocent smile. "I meant the slumber party!"

"Well how are we supposed to know Din." The girls mouths dropped to the floor, no one had never heard Hawkwoman talk. Not even Zatanna and Raquel, even during meetings.

"Hey! Give me a break Shayera!" They looked at the girls who didn't stop looking at the arguing ladies.

"Is there something wrong girls?" Diana tilted her head a little.

"That's what you sound like?" Artemis pointed to Shayera.

"Your name is Shayera?" the women broke out laughing, the girls felt embarrassed. They laughed so hard that Shayera had to take off her helmet. Her long red hair flowed down her back, they didn't she her eyes yet.

"Sorry, girls. We're not making fun of you."

"Yes, that's my name." her eyes opened, she had dark brown eyes, she slicked her hair back and sighed Dinah jumped on the bed, followed by Diana, Shayera shut the door and leaned up against it.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"We were around town and-"

"Kicking some major ass." Shayera smiled which earned a glare from Diana.

"So any news on Dana?"

"Sadly, no. Her parents are still missing and Dana too."

* * *

Conner, M'Gann, Beast Boy, and Adam were waiting for the zeta-tube confirmation. Conner couldn't stop thinking about Zatanna, she _was_ his kryptonite he couldn't deny it. He hated that he broke up with her. He closed his eyes and ignored everyone.

"_Conner! That's not what I meant!"_

"_Then what did you mean! It seems to me that you're jealous!"_

"_I'm not jealous!"_

"_Yeah! Sure!" Zatanna had enough of this. He saw her grab her clothes and her bag and packed all her stuff. He saw her leave, forever._

* * *

"Diana! Tell us you and Supey have a thing!"

"Artemis we don't have a thing."

"Oh really? It seems to me that you and him spend a lot of time together." Diana stared at Shayera who was laughing. Zatanna giggled a little, she enjoyed hanging out with them.

"Alright! We're together!"

"Did you two?"

"Dinah!"

"What! They're old enough! Besides you and Wally have done it right?" Artemis nodded she wasn't ashamed of it either. No one knew that Raquel and Kaldur did it when he first started working for his father.

"Fine. We have. Many. Times." Shayera and Dinah couldn't control themselves.

"Man! This is too good!"

"Now that I think about it I wonder if M'Gann ever did it." They all looked at Artemis and Zatanna.

"Why don't you ask when Her, Beast Boy, and Conner get back." Zatanna just got over Conner, now he was back in her mind, Diana noticed Zatanna's mood change.

"Zatanna? Sweetie are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Raquel put her hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it.

"Zee. I know that's not true." Artemis looked at Zatanna she saw her eyes getting watery.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Who do you miss, Zee?"

"Conner." The women looked at her.

"You and Conner had a thing?" Shayera wasn't paying attention at all, she interrupted the little sad fest.

"Um Diana, that was Baty he said that Conner, M'Gann, and the green kid just got confirmation." Zatanna looked at Hawkwoman, she was happy again. _Conner_

* * *

"You guys, just got confirmation." Conner's eyes opened up as soon as he heard him say that, he walked over to the zeta-tube and he sighed in relief. _Zatanna._

* * *

**Ok I actually ship Supermagic (Is that their Shipping name) I actually started shipping Zatanna and Superman when I was watching JLU about 3 years ago, I'm 13 ok so I was young and I don't think shipping was invented back then so yeah. Any way Superboy and Zatanna are like me shipping Superman and well Zatanna that being Superboy is a clone of Superman and NEVERMIND! Anyway I ship Superman and Wonder Woman together come on have you seen the new 52 Justice League issue I haven't but ive seen pictures! And I ship Hawkwoman and Hawkman, Cassie and Blue Beetle and a lot more.**


End file.
